


Excused

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hank and Connor take a case home.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Excused

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Time’s supposed to fly when you’re having fun, but their case isn’t fun, and Hank’s certainly not going to give Connor all the credit for rocking his world. He just chalks it up to getting lost in the nostalgia of it: being a _good cop_ again. They’ve sifted through mountains of paperwork, filtering them through Connor first and then shooting them over to Hank for a second look, because Hank always manages to catch the little details that a machine wouldn’t see as _wrong_. It pains Hank to admit it, but they make a good team.

They’re less than twenty-four hours from a breakthrough, he’s sure of it. But when he finally comes up for air, he realizes the office is shutting down soon—nobody else is left. Jeffrey wanders in with a fresh cup of coffee despite it being well after midnight, and Hank automatically grabs the corner of his screen and subtly turns it away. 

Connor seems to pick up on the same thing. His eyes flicker the way they do when he’s downloading a particularly large swathe of information, and then he quietly asks, “Should we move this investigation back to your place, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah,” Hank grunts, because the last thing he needs is another earful from his friend-turned-boss. He shuts his computer down, confident that Connor will have what he needs, and pushes back from his chair. Jeffrey stops in the hallway, looking over at them, instead of just going back to his office where he belongs. It’s already obvious Hank’s leaving, and it’d be too conspicuous to avoid Jeffrey now. 

It’s even more conspicuous that he waits for Connor to finish the download, and he and Connor leave together, perfectly in sync, even though they should be going different places. Connor probably doesn’t even have to go anywhere—he could stand in a corner and wait out the night, like all the other androids lining the walls but dead behind the eyes. They pass Jeffrey, and Hank offers a smile, realizing too late that that in itself will be enough to raise suspicion. Jeffrey’s not an idiot. 

Jeffrey barks, “Going home together, are we?”

“Yeah,” Hank grunts before he can stop himself, and then realizes too late what he’s done. He tries to deflect with some attitude. “What’s it to you?”

“What’s it to me?” Jeffrey echoes. “You’re off the case, Hank, and you do your other work here—I won’t have you going rogue with an official asset again!”

“Asset?” Hank splutters. “For God sake’s, Jeffrey, he’s a man!”

“Since when do you think that?”

“Since—since none of your goddamn business!”

“If you think of it like your partner, that’s even worse, because I told you _you’re off the damn case_ —!” 

“Stop busting my balls here!”

“I’m doing my damn job—”

Without being asked, Connor smoothly cuts in, “We are not going to continue the case, Captain. I’m going home with Lieutenant Anderson to pleasure him sexually.”

Jeffrey gapes and grunts, “What?”

Hank almost does the same. 

Connor innocently asks, “Are there any regulations against that?”

There probably are regulations against using work property to jack off, even at home and after hours. But Jeffrey doesn’t bring them up. He’s busy looking between them like they’ve both grown extra heads. So is Hank. His entire face is probably red, cheeks darker than Jeffrey’s. 

Connor seems to take the silence as acceptance. He deftly collects Hank’s hand in his and heads off for the exit. Hank’s helplessly dragged along. 

He didn’t know Connor could boldface lie like that. 

Then again, Hank guiltily hopes, maybe he can’t.


End file.
